


Plot For Possession

by smuttymcsmutface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Lots of Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Overprotective, Overprotective Derek, Pining Derek, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Slow Build, Stiles-centric, Top Derek Hale, for the length, well slowish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttymcsmutface/pseuds/smuttymcsmutface
Summary: Season 2 Derek 'thinks' Lydia is the Kanima and sends his pack of teen models after her. However, Stiles suspects maybe Derek's actions are more down to his own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

If there is now one thing that seemed to be happening a lot recently for Stiles that thing would be racing down the hallway of his school, uncoordinated and out of breath.

Due to experience, Stiles knows bursting in is not the way to go(trust him he's had lots of experience.)Instead he calmly slips in, fifteen minutes late.Avoiding the glares, mostly from a certain teacher who may not be named ahem...Mr Harris.

"Dude,"Scott looks up"I've figured out why it can't be Lydia!"At this Scott lets out an obvious sigh looking clearly exasperated.

"Stiles we've been over this, just cause you've had this crush on Lydia basically your whole life that doesn't mean she's not the kanima!"Scott hisses making an effort to be discreet.

"No you don't understand!"Stiles snaps.Oh great and now the whole class is looking at them, this is going so well.

"Gentlemen!" Shit "What has possessed you to interrupt my lesson today"Mr Harris stands there expectantly, like the cat that got the cream.

For a moment Stiles is tempted to tell the truth: about a gang of werewolf planning to kill a teen girl they suspect to be the kanima... then his brain catches up and Stiles sees that maybe that isn't the best plan. So, the pair rehash a classic the 'shrug while looking apologetic'.

"Thought so.Do I even need to tell you?"

"No sir."

And with that the two are out the door heading to the headmasters office.

 

Stiles breaks the silence,"I miss the old days when going to the headteachers didn't involve feeling for my life as i get stared down by a creepy old man."

"Thats nothing on how he looks at me,"Scott whines,"Im starting to think he knows more than we think."

The pair walk, Stiles explaining his theory mainly revolving around how it can't possibly be Lydia because,he talked to the younger students who attend her study sessions in the library and they all said she was there, which was the same evening of the last attack.

"That actually makes a fair amount of sense coming form you"

"Hey! Ive had smart ideas before"Stiles wails.

"All you do is spout out ideas and conspiracies, odds are at least a few are right."Well I mean he's got him there. Stiles does come up with lots of strange ideas on how things happened.He puts it down to early childhood, when his dad would bring home case files and go through them explaining the weird stories with unexpected endings to the young boy.

The two walk up to the door just before he pushes it open Scott says"But you do have a point we should look into it."

Walking in the two are immediately faced with Mr Argent, the man who never fails to creep out the boys and always finds a way to make their punishment result in them missing important events.

"Stilinski, McCall have a seat"This is going to be _great_ Stiles feels it in his bones.Facing Scott Gerard speaks again"You've been in here five times in the last term."And now he's facing Stiles who is trying to sink into the seat,"and you young man have already been in here twice this week both times for talking.

Stiles winces"In my defence, everyone in Mr Harris's class talks he just singles me out cause he hates me"he complains.

"Oh no thats too bad I guess you just need to spend sometime with him to sort out your differences."The old man smiles,and yes it's creepy.

 

'Dammit how are we supposed to stop Derek if were in detention?"Stiles is banging his head on a locker while Scott sniffs the air."Dude would you stop acting like a dog and help me think."

"Stiles I don't think anyone could help you at this point."Scott deadpans, "Just be quite for a second. "The pair stand in silence Stiles getting more and more impatient as it drags out.Scott seems to have found something following his nose down the corridor.And maybe Stiles didn't need to worry about finding the gang of werewolves as it seems one is already waiting around the corner looking away from them.

"Why is Isaac there?"Stiles whispers, however his effort seems useless as Isaacs werwolf hearing immediately alerts him of Scott and Stiles presence.

"Hello boys."Isaac's smirking, probably due to the fact the two look like deers caught in headlights.

"Hi...I better get going I'm later for..."Stiles in a moment of weakness runs for the nearest exit flailing around.It's no surprise when Scott drags back a disappointed Stiles three seconds later.

Scott is obviously irritated.

"Tell Derek to stop this."He growls.Isaac grins amused by the situation,

"And why would I do that? We are so close to ending all of this."At this Stiles's stomach drops, thats why they're here, to get Lydia, Scott seems to understand as-well he stiffens beside Stiles. The two look at each other ,a silent understanding, before speed walking back to class leaving a smug Isaac laughing behind them.

 

When they get back, Maths has just ended and people are filing out of the room. Spotting strawberry blonde hair isn't exactly difficult and as they suspected Erica is advancing towards her.

"Lydia!"Stiles yells she promptly twists her head up to look at him a slight look of annoyance present on her face.He gestures at her to walk over and she hesitantly follows.

"What do you want? we're in public Stiles!"She hisses.And fuck...what does he want?He wants his friend not to be murdered, he wants not to have to deal with volatile werwolves but most of all he wants Derek to stop being so temperamental. (I mean geez killing a schoolgirl?!) 

"Err,"Before Stiles can get his words out he gets an elbow to the ribs he looks up at the perpetrator, Scott and looks at where he's pointing FUCK.

 

It's Derek at the school this is not good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short set up chapter, there will be way more Derek in the next Chapter and hopefully the plot will become clearer.So hopefully some of you will stay along for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The Alpha is at the end of the corridor and even though he is a fair few meters away, it still feels as if the wolf is towering over him.

 

Shit..

 

"STILES!"He half yells half growls past growing fangs. Prickles dance on his neck momentarily.

Wide eyed the teen quickly scans the hall for witnesses finding a few.

Unfortunately Derek is known to be fairly temperamental when it comes to Stiles getting in the way and a few people around probably won't stop him,so he decides thats his cue to leave.

 

Bolting down the hallway he chases after Lydia who had quickly sprinted away from the freakshow at her first chance.

 

 

On shaky legs he spots her and makes a move to get her attention.

 

_Yank!_

 

"Stiles,"The alpha growls deeply into the soft part of his neck just beneath the ear."What do you think you're doing?" _Trying to ignore the feeling of your dick pressing into my leg._

"Receiving a mediocre education,"this receives another growl"And minding my own business."

"As far as I remember your business has nothing to do with what me and my pack are getting up to,"Leaning in closer"So unless you're interested in joining, you should stay out."What's this guys obsession with Stiles joining his pack?

Stiles mock salutes,"Yes sir." He darts away hopefully before the wolf smells whats going down in his pants.

 

When Stiles gets to the end of the corridor he turns around and as expected Derek is no where to be seen.

 

Typical.

 

Stiles manages to catch up to Lydia at lunch.Chucking himself into a seat next to her he pants"Lydia!"he sucks in a breath before telling her the whole theory he has.

She sits with obvious frustration written on her face, questioning every possible loophole,"but what if they don't believe the students?"

"We can try and persuade them to wait with you till another attack so they can see its not you, the evidence should be enough to make them start doubting themselves."

"Shouldn't we try to stop the kanima by taking it down before it takes another life?"

"Unfortunately its your life thats at the most risk at the moment; that would be the best solution but I don't see it happening."

 

 

This goes on for a while (I should know I had to sit through the whole thing) before they finally set on a plan.

"I text Allison telling her to gather all the amp she can, specifically wolfsbane themed weaponry,"

"Correct."

"You're then going to make some calls for everyone involved to meet up, including Allison and her weapons, where we will present our evidence on why I'm not the kanima."

"Correct."

"Stiles I know I'm correct, you don't have to tell em after every sentence."

"Correct,"This earns him a pen being flicked at his head.

"So what happens after that? if they don't agree to the rest of our plan?"

He smiles, trying to look as menacing as possible and Lydia guesses she has an idea about where the weapons come in.

 

Stiles' dad thinks he's at Scott's as he told him when he rushed home to grab his research, and Scott's mum thinks he's at Stiles'. Lydia, Stiles and Scott are all leaning against a wall waiting.

"When is Allison supposed to be here by?"Scott asks worried.

"Ten minutes ago,but she texted saying she's been delayed."Lydia explains.

Another ten minutes go by, "Wait! what was that noise?"Stiles practically jumps out of his skin, spinning round to stare at the school behind them.

"What noise?"Lydia asks.

"It sounded like someone was being us."

"You think it was Allison?"

"No Scott would've smelt her,"at this the teen wolf flushes red.

Before they can investigate any further Allison texts ' **Be there soon** ' into the group chat."I guess it was just a bird or something,"Scott says.

 

 

When Allison arrives its in style:Crossbow out, a backpack the size of a small child and an all black ensemble.Damn, if Stiles was still in his denial stage about being gay he would be all over her.

"So whats the plan?"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
